A component mounter picks up an electronic component at a supply position using a suction nozzle and mounts the electronic component at specified coordinates (mounting position) on a circuit board. Among such component mounters, as shown in patent literature 1, there are those that hold a nozzle tool to which a suction nozzle is attached such that exchange of the nozzle tool is possible. An exchange-use nozzle tool is stored in a tool station provided inside the component mounter. The component mounter is configured to perform automatic exchange of a nozzle tool that corresponds to the type and so on of the electronic component to be mounted by controlling operation of a component transfer device that holds the nozzle tool.
Such a component transfer device is provided with a driving device that rotates, raises, and lowers the suction nozzle during mounting processing of the electronic component. During exchange processing of the nozzle tool, depending on the configuration of the above driving device and the configuration of the nozzle tool, it is necessary to perform interference prevention between the driving device and the auto-tool, and positional alignment of the mounting portion. Also, the nozzle station stores a nozzle tool at a predetermined storage angle. Therefore, whenever performing nozzle tool exchange processing, the component mounter performs angle alignment of the nozzle tool with the nozzle station and the main body of the component transfer device.